Una navidad inesperada
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Yellow intenta organizar una fiesta navideña en su casa para poder confesarle su amor a Red, pero las situaciones no son como lo esperaba ella, pero Blue le ayudará con su cometido, aunque sea de la forma inesperada.


Una navidad inesperada.

Ya llego la navidad en Kanto, tiempo en que todas las familias y los seres más queridos a uno se reúnen, donde el amor y la paz se respira en el mundo y también es la fecha perfecta en la que los enamorados se pueden declarar su amor sin ningún temor. Por lo que decidí confesarle todo mi amor a la persona a quien más amo y anhelo en este mundo… Red. Pero en tan solo pensar en que decirle hace que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza y más en que momento decirle, tengo que buscar la manera perfecta en como decírselo y el lugar en donde decírselo. Por lo que pensé, ¿Cuál seria el lugar más indicado?, tras tiempo de pensarlo, opte en hacer una fiesta en mi casa, un lugar en el que no me daría tanta pena en confesarlo y no se viera tan desesperado. Por lo que les envíe invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos.

Lo último que faltaba por ver era el regalo que le daría a Red, no se me ocurría nada especial para el. Así que Chuchu y yo nos pusimos a pensar alguna forma en la que podamos pasar más tiempo con Red y su Pika, y que podríamos darle como regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Qué te parece un dibujo Chuchu? – Pregunte algo nerviosa, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Chu – Contesto meneando de forma negativa su cabeza.

- Tienes razón, es muy sencillo. Red merece algo especial.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, el ha hecho mucho por mi como para hacer algo tan sencillo, aparte de que tengo un cuaderno repleto de dibujos de el y yo juntos, que me da tanta vergüenza mostrárselo.

- ¿Qué te parece un nuevo vestuario para Red?

- Chu… - Me hizo recordar, algo molesta que no teníamos mucho tiempo para algo como eso, porque aún no habíamos arreglado la casa para la fiesta.

- Se me había olvidado Chuchu, aún no he preparado ni la cena para todos. – En eso me llego una idea, a pesar de que era sencillo, tenia el tiempo suficiente para eso. – ¿Y que te parece si preparamos un pastel de chocolate para él?

- Chuuu – Brinco muy alegre a mis brazos. No tenía que ver en su mente para saber que era una buena idea.

- Muy bien Chuchu, manos a la obra.

Ella asintió y preparamos el árbol, el comedor y nos mantuvimos preparando con mucho cuidado y amor el pastel para Red y Pika, sabíamos bien que a ellos dos les gustaban las cosas dulces, así que pusimos mucho esfuerzo tanto en prepararlo, como en el resto de la cena.

Pasadas las siete de la noche, la casa estaba adornada con luces muy brillantes de diferentes colores, figuras luminosas de un Santa Claus en su trineo siendo jalado por varios Stantlers, en el interior, un gran árbol, siendo adornado con pequeñas luces y esferas de colores, con un hermoso ángel blanco en la punta. El comedor, estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de sillas de madera y estaba repleta de varios aperitivos que prepare con ayuda de Chuchu. El timbre resonó dentro de toda la casa, solo habían pasado como 35 minutos después de que yo ya había acabado con el último arreglo. Fui con ánimos para abrir la puerta, pensando que fuera Red el que estuviera del otro lado. Pero al abrirla, me desilusione un poco al ver quienes se encontraban afuera.

- Hola Yellow, perdona por el retraso. – En la entrada, se encontraban Blue y sus padres.

- No hay problema Blue, pasen. Son los primeros en llegar. – Les dije, mientras que trataba de disimular mi pena de no ver a Red.

- Gracias Yellow. Por cierto, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Blue parecía muy extraña cuando me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la cocina para hablar a solas.

- ¿Y de que querías hablar conmigo Blue? – En el instante que le pregunte, puso una cara muy intimidadora con una sonrisa pícara.

- Oye Yellow… ¿Ya tienes listo el regalo para Red? – Me puse nerviosa del susto porque no esperaba que ella supiera que le iba a dar algo a Red. No creí que ella también leyera mentes.

- Este… ¿Cómo sabes que le iba a dar un regalo a él?

- No hace falta tener tu habilidad de leer mentes como para saber algo como eso.– Me respondió mientras se reía de mí. – Estoy segura que tienes algo muy especial hecho para él.

- No es gracioso.

- Ya tranquilízate. No es para tanto que te pongas así conmigo. – Me dijo mientras que hacía gestos de que me calmara. – Por cierto. Traje algo para ti, que te servirá para cuando le des el regalo a Red. – En eso ella comenzó a buscar algo de entre su bolso.

- ¿Y qué es? – Yo en verdad estaba emocionada. Si era algo que pudiera hacer que me sintiera menos nerviosa, sería bueno que me lo diera.

- Ta-da… Aquí esta. ¿No te parece bien para usarlo cuando le des su regalo de navidad? Te veras muy bien con esto y estoy segura que a Red le gustara verte con esto puesto. – Ella saco de ahí un traje femenino de Santa Claus de mi talla, solo que se veía el abrigo muy pequeño y la falda también era muy corta.

- ¿Pero en qué rayos estas pensando? – Le grite molesta y con la cara roja por la vergüenza que tenía si me lo ponía. – No puedo ponerme algo como eso. Si me da vergüenza tan solo dirigirle la palabra, con eso me desmayare antes de darle el regalo.

- Calma, calma. Si que exageras todo. Pero velo por este lado. Si te pones este atuendo sexy, estoy cien por ciento segura de que él estará mucho más nervioso y apenado que tú cuando de te vea con esto.

- Pero a mi me da mucha pena.

- No hay problema, que también tengo otra cosita más para ayudarte. – En eso ella volvió a buscar algo en su bolso, según para ayudarme. Y si era otra cosa ridícula como para que yo me ponga, me molestaría mucho con ella como para darle una abofetada. – Ta-da. Mira esto. – Pero lo que vi, no era otro atuendo ridículo, sino más bien una especie de rama.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No seas tonta. ¿Acaso no sabes qué es? – Me pregunto ella como si estuviera mintiendo yo acerca de eso.

- No, nunca lo había visto antes.

- Esto es una rama de muerdago. Es una tradición ponerlo sobre la parte posterior de una puerta. Y esto sirve para que cuando una pareja esta debajo del muerdago, ellos dos se deberán de dar un beso.

- ¿En serio? – Yo estaba fascinada con esa idea, pero la verdad no sabría como reaccionar cuando esa ocasión pasara.

- Sip. Es la verdad. Esto te ayudara a que Red te pueda dar un doble regalo de navidad o que tu le des un regalo doble de navidad. Es como matar a dos Pidgeys de un tiro. – Me respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo y daba un chasquido en señal de confianza.

- Me agrada la idea, pero… ¿Si quedas tu debajo de Red o yo debajo de Green?

- Obviamente no dejaré que eso pase. Los pondré en lugares donde solo estén ustedes o si no lo enviare hacía ti cuando estés preparada para darle su regalito. – En eso ella junto sus manos y las entrelazo como si estuviera creando así un plan maligno en el que consistiría en reunir a Red conmigo.

- Este… muchas gracias por la ayuda Blue, pero por favor, deja de hacer esa mirada maliciosa conmigo que me pones nerviosa.

- Bien, bien. Vaya que te sonrojas con cualquier cosa.

- Tampoco es para que me estés molestando. – Le grite molesta a Blue.

- Ya tranquila, mejor ponte el traje que te conseguí y espera a Red aquí en el balcón. Yo colocare el muerdago para que cuando te lo traiga, ponga la trampa de que él te bese.

- No me pondré ese vestido. Primero muerta a hacer eso.

- Bueno, ya. Una que trata de ser amable con alguien y luego como le pagan. – Refunfuño ella mientras que se iba a la sala.

- Mejor solo trata de enviarlo hacía mi. – Respondí de forma sería, la verdad estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder confesármele a Red de la manera que quería.

- Por favor. No pongas esta cara. Sabes que solo estaba jugando contigo. Si no quieres usarlo no lo hagas. Mira dejemos este traje aquí en esta silla y de mientras voy poniendo todos estos muerdagos en los posibles lugares en donde Red y tú se encuentren.

- Bien, pero no me hagas meter en problemas.

Después de un rato que Blue termino de colocar todos esos muerdagos, yo continué con las demás cosas en mi casa. Ofrecí demás bocadillos para los que fueran llegando, fui terminando de decorar cosas que me fueran faltando en la casa, pero me sentía muy solitaria aun si la casa se llenara de invitados, pues a cada instante que veía el reloj, ansiosa de que en cualquier minuto llegara Red y entrara por esa puerta, más me desilusionaba, pues se tardaba mucho en aparecer en mi casa.

Me salía inclusive a parar fuera de mi casa para poder verlo llegar en caso de que algo le pasara con el frío que hacía, aparte de que la nevada se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada y me preocupaba mucho por él. No quería pensar que algo malo le pasara, por lo que volví a entrar a mi casa, claro que con el cuidado de ver bien en el techo tratando de que no estuviera pasando por uno de los muerdagos que Blue colgó en las partes del techo de mi casa. Estaba tan preocupada que me la pasaba todo el rato viendo por la ventana y ver si el llegaba.

La cena de la fiesta inicio sin Red, debido a que ya faltaba media hora para ser la media noche, yo quería seguir esperándolo, pero no podía hacerle eso a los demás, era demasiada la espera que tuvimos que comer sin él. A la media noche, todos ya se marchaban a sus casas, pues el clima se había calmado y no aprovechar ese instante causaría problemas luego para regresar a sus casas. Solo Green y Blue se quedaron unos pocos minutos para ayudarme a limpiar la casa.

- Yellow… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Green se sentía preocupado por mí.

- Si. Estoy bien. – La verdad es que estaba tratando de contener mis lágrimas para no mostrar lo triste que me encontraba por no ver a Red llegar.

- Yellow. Si te preocupas por Red. Él se tardo por otra cosa. Él de por si sabía que no llegaría a tiempo a tu fiesta, pero estoy seguro que esta dando todo lo posible para llegar ahora, aunque sea tarde. – En cuanto él me dijo eso, yo me sorprendí mucho. Quería saber que era lo que lo mantenía ocupado o si no se daño por causa de las tormentas.

- ¿En serio Green? ¿Sabes por qué Red tarda en llegar? – Le pregunté con ansiedad, que inclusive lo agarre de las mangas con fuerza.

- Tranquilízate. Además, Red me pidió que lo guardara en secreto.

- ¿Guardar en secreto que, Green? – Blue apareció de la nada colgándose de Green para ayudarme a averiguar lo que estaba haciendo Red.

- Por eso no dije nada durante toda la fiesta. – Refunfuño Green.

- Yo pensaba que era porque siempre eres aburrido y serio. – Sugirió Blue.

- Oye, no me estés molestando de nuevo.

- ¿Pues entonces solo dinos donde esta Red?

- ¿Saben qué? Yo mejor me largo. Le dije a Red que sería una mala idea que el hiciera eso. Aunque se supone que era algo especial.

- Ya déjate de eso y dinos todo Green. – Blue empezaba a ponerse molesta con Green. Pero yo también me empezaba a hartar de él.

- Que les dije que no, y punto final. Además, si quieres saber porque Red se tardo tanto, tendrás que esperarlo a que llegue y lo averigües por tu cuenta. – En eso él salio por la puerta y voló por los cielos en su Charizard.

- Maldición. – Grito Blue muy molesta con él.

- Es cierto. ¿Pero por qué no quiere decirnos donde estará Red?

- ¿He? – En eso Blue me vio de forma extrañada. – No, estoy molesta porque me dejo Green aquí. Blastoise no puede volar bien en este frío. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa? – Cuando la vi, me sentía aún algo molesta por lo de Green, que le respondí de mala gana.

- ¿Tengo alguna opción?

- Yo creo que no. Pero no te preocupes no te molestare.

- Eso espero.

Ella subió corriendo a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa para dormir y preparar un lugar donde dormir, pero yo solo me quede sentada frente a la ventana, mirando hacía el exterior esperando a que Red llegara. Creía que mi suerte iba de mal en peor, no quería que a él le pasara algo y también me sentía muy deprimida de no poder intentar confesármele a Red este día. Me había esforzado mucho para esto que me sentí mal por todo lo que me pasaba.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en mi sofá, me acorruque bien cerca de la chimenea y empecé a soñar con Red, que llegaba a la puerta de mi casa, con una gran cantidad de regalos para mí disfrazado como Santa Claus. Con Pika en su hombro con una gran cantidad de flores y también el estaba disfrazado como un reno, por lo que me sentí muy contenta al ver a Red, aunque sea solo en un sueño. Quería mucho que el llegara a mi casa, quería en verdad confesármele hoy, pero creo que no siempre se puede tener lo que uno desea.

Aunque lo que Green menciono antes de irse, acerca de que llegaría a mi casa, aun si fuera muy tarde era lo único que me mantenía con esperanzas de verlo llegar a casa. Cuando estaba imaginando lo que Red se traía entre manos por llegar tarde a mi casa, pude sentir una calida presencia, que me cubría con una frazada, imaginaba que a lo mejor Blue fue quien me puso eso encima, pero mis dudas me hicieron querer ver quien era esa persona. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón latía mucho más rápido que antes, sentía que mi cuerpo era capaz de reconocer quien era esa persona aún sin verlo, así que gire para ver quien era. Pero al darme toda la vuelta, pude a ver a Red. Era él y estaba cubierto de nieve, se veía temblar mucho del frío que paso fuera y con lo único que él se estaba cubriendo era con el traje que Blue me trajo, él lo llevaba puesto, como si fuera mi Santa personal, aunque con un vestuario todo apretado y con Pika usando el gorro en lugar de Red.

- R… R… Red… ¿E… Eres tú? ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?... ¿Por qué tienes eso puesto?... ¿Y… Y…. por qué tardaste en aparecer? – Cuando le hice todas esas preguntas, no me sentí para nada molesta, era extraño, quería golpearlo por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo aquí, pero no sentía nada de eso. Lo único que sentía hacía él era preocupación. Preocupación por sus quemaduras en el rostro y en sus manos por la helada.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Si, soy yo. Perdona si te he hecho esperar tanto. – Red trataba de calmarme mientras me volvía a recostar en donde estaba.

- Red… Tus manos… ¿Por qué tienes tus manos así de dañadas? – Solo podía sentir sus heladas manos tocarme por los hombros, no sentía la misma calidez de antes cuando fui despertada por él.

- Pues eso… el invierno estaba cayendo muy fuerte haya fuera, pero no quería tardar en llegar a tu casa, así que vine caminando hasta aquí, mi abrigo que tenía se me perdió cuando regresaba. – Me respondió mientras se comportaba de la misma forma, tan risueño como de siempre, pero con algo de pena.

- ¿Es por eso que tienes ese traje puesto? – La verdad me imaginaba que era para sorprenderme, pero con el frío que hace, no dudaría yo también en ponérmelo, aunque me de mucha vergüenza usarlo.

- Eso y porque… - En eso, Red comenzó a rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos. – ¡Ah! Aquí esta. Tan solo espero que Green no haya arruinado esto. – Red rió un poco ante ese comentario y me mostró un pequeño obsequió que tenía guardado debajo de su chaqueta, era una caja larga y delgada, envuelta de papel dorado con un moño rojo aperlado. – Espero que te guste, me tarde mucho en traerlo y se arrugo un poco por traerlo bajo mi ropa. – Me murmuro el de forma que miraba a otro lado con un rostro muy sonrojado.

- No te preocupes por eso Red…

- ¿He, a qué te refieres? – Red siempre tan despistado, pero cuando él se pone así me gusta más. Así que preferí no responderle a eso.

- Bien… Bueno, ábrelo ya. ¿Qué esperas? – Me dijo él mientras trataba de alentarme a abrir su obsequio con rapidez.

- Bien, bien. No desesperes. – En cuanto abrí aquel regalo que él me dio no pude contener mi emoción, me quede totalmente sin palabras, no podía creerlo. – Red… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? En verdad… En verdad… ¿Lo compraste para mí? – Era un collar de oro con una estrella de plata colgando de ella y en el centro de esta, una piedra de ámbar, la cual resaltaba mucho.

- Pues verás… cuando lo viste en aquel anaquel de la joyería en Celadon City, unas semanas antes de esta fiesta, empecé a ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder comprártelo. Recuerdo que estabas muy contenta cuando lo viste y no le quitabas la mirada de encima. – Es cierto, cuando lo vi, me gusto mucho, pero tampoco era a lo único a lo que no le quitaba la vista de encima ese día. - … Y como estabas muy interesada en este collar, quise sorprenderte, es por eso que le pedí a Green que no dijera nada sobre esto, a pesar de que me regañara de ir a comprarlo a esas horas, aunque cuando llegue ahí la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar. Por suerte pude llegar antes de que eso pasara, pero con los problemas de clima me costo mucho más trabajo llegar… Y… - Su historia me convenció por completo. Mi corazón latía demasiado por lo que él había hecho por mí, me sentía muy triste. Así que por pura reacción ante eso empecé a llorar sobre él, aforrándome con fuerza en su pecho para que nada como eso volviera a pasar. – Yellow… ¿Te ocurre algo?...

- Red. Discúlpame… No quería que algo como esto te pasara… Yo solo quería que los dos tuviéramos una fiesta normal de navidad, pasándola juntos celebrando y disfrutando esta noche… Y también… y también…

Ya no sabía si poder continuar con ello, quería confesármele ahora a Red, pero mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada palabra que mi boca tartamudeante y temerosa le decía. Mi valor se desvanecía y las lágrimas en mis ojos brotaban como un arroyo. No sabía que decirle y solo me cubría mi rostro en el pecho de Red, ya no podía mirarlo a la cara, le había hecho mucho daño por aquel regalo que él me quería dar. Me sentía totalmente culpable de lo que paso que ya no sabía si él me correspondería en el momento en que yo me confesara mi amor hacía él o si me él me rechazaría por haberle causado ese dolor en su cuerpo… Pero Red no es así, siempre ve por los demás, y siempre esta para ayudar a los demás, es por eso que lo quiero mucho, y si algo así le sucedió para hacerme sentir bien, a lo mejor él intentaría sentirme bien al rechazarme por el daño que le hice y esa era otra razón por la que no quería confesármele. Si el me rechazara no sabría si mi pobre corazón pudiera resistirlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente destrozado como para soportar algo más. Lo único que ahora quería era no separarme de él y eso era lo único que hacía al aferrarlo con fuerza hacía mi.

- Yellow. Tranquilízate, no debes de sentirte para nada culpable. – Me decía Red con voz baja mientras me volvía a apretar en sus brazos.

- Red, por favor. No intentes de consolarme. Deberías de molestarte conmigo por hacerte algo como eso. – Le respondí molesta mientras lo apartaba de mí.

- Pero esto no ha sido tu culpa. Para nada es culpa tuya. – Red volvió a abrazarme, pero ya no pude quitármelo de encima, él se aferro muy fuerte de mí.

- Red, ya deja de hacerme esto. – En eso empecé a golpearle el pecho con el poco espacio que tenían mis brazos.

- Yellow. ¿Crees que si hubiera sido esto tu culpa, yo te abrazaría así de fuerte? – No entendí a que se refería el con esa pregunta.

- ¿He?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso Red? – De repente él me sostuvo fuerte y me puso frente a su rostro. No sabía si mirarlo, me sentía muy apenada.

- Yellow. Debes saber esto. Si no fuera por ir haya por este regalo para ti y si me hubiera enfadado contigo después de esta helada que pase, significaría que tu no me importaras. Pero no es así. Me importas Yellow, y mucho. Es por eso que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. – Yo quería llorar por lo qué Red me decía. Mis ojos me dolían, pero mis lágrimas no salían. Sentía mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte. Aunque también note a Red le empezaban a caer lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos. – Siempre me he metido en problemas y lo sabes bien. Y también sabes que nunca me he arrepentido de mis acciones y esta no será la excepción. – En eso me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no pude evitar abrazarlo con fuerza para no soltarlo nunca.

- Red. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- Tranquila Yellow, ya te dije que no tienes nada de que sentirte culpable.

- Red… - Me quede en silencio un rato y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no quería que el me viera llorar.

- Yellow. Tranquila. No pasa nada… - Me dijo suavemente susurrando a mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento en mi oído y eso me hacía temblar. – ¿Sabes otra razón de por qué hice esto hoy? – Me quite de su pecho y me limpie las lágrimas para poder responderle.

- ¿Por qué es navidad? – Vaya respuesta en forma de pregunta la mía.

- Bueno si, pero aparte de eso. – Red se rió un poco mientras me ponía a una distancia cercana a él.

- No se Red... ¿Para qué lo hiciste?... – Mi voz estaba temblando y trate de evitar sentirme triste.

- Bueno Yellow… lo hice porque yo… yo… - Red se puso muy rojo después de lo pálido que estaba – ¡Yo te amo Yellow!... Es por eso que me arriesgue mucho por ti hoy. Así que discúlpame si no pude llegar a tiempo. – El me abrazo fuertemente y yo a él también. No quería separarme de él ahora ni nunca.

- Red… no hay de que perdonarte de algo… yo también te amo y siempre lo he hecho.

En eso Red me sostuvo entre sus brazos y tomo mi rostro con su helada mano, recorriéndola por debajo de mi barbilla y me sujeto mi sonrojado rostro frente al suyo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada brillante y tierna que sus rojizos rojos parecían hipnotizarme y hacer que yo le diera un beso. El los cerró lentamente y se acerco a mí, a lo cual yo hice lo mismo, me sentía tan avergonzada que quería huir, pero pensé que si los cerraba no haría tal cosa, quería disfrutar ese beso, hasta que de la nada un ruido nos interrumpió y nos detuvo antes de que lográramos hacer cualquier cosa. Parecía ser que uno de los adornos de vidrio se rompiera al caer al suelo y ese ruido provenía de las escaleras, ambos solo con las caras rojas nos asomamos desde el sofá en donde estábamos sentados para ver que había pasado y de repente notamos que Blue nos estaba espiando.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?... – Murmuro ella desde donde estaba mientras se reía de nosotros por la postura bonita en la que estábamos sentados. – Me parece que tenemos una linda pareja aquí… Que tiernos se ven juntos. – Suspiro ella mientras nos miraba con una cara de travesura.

- ¡Blue!... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Grite muy molesta y con la cara roja mientras Red solo ocultaba su rostro detrás del sofá aunque seguía cargándome en sus brazos.

- ¿Yo?... Nada, nada. Solo aquí admirando eso.

En eso Blue apunto a algo que estaba arriba de nuestras cabezas, Red y yo miramos que era lo que apuntaba y vimos el muerdago que ella había dejado antes, y cuando ambos lo vimos, nuestros corazones se aceleraron, que inclusive sentía sus latidos en mi pecho y también, nuestros rostros estaban sonrojados por lo que acontecía. Red solo me miro contento después de que nos quedamos varios segundos sin reaccionar del todo al ver al muerdago y me dio un tierno beso que sentía estar en un sueño del que no quería que Blue me despertara. No sabía cuanto tiempo duro ese maravilloso beso, pero no me desmaye, sentí un gran alivio después de que lo hizo, que lo único que pude hacer fue temblar de la emoción y la excitación de lo bien que se sintió. Después, el me miro de nuevo sonriente y con calidez y ternura me dijo.

- Feliz navidad Yellow… Y espero que cada navidad lo celebremos como ahora… Juntos.


End file.
